


The Rogue and the Ruffian

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gay Characters, K-2SO is a horse with a lot of personality, M/M, Outlaws, Slow Burn, Western, Wild West AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: This was going to be the toughest job Cassian had taken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to wingedbears for not only beta'ing, but also helping me come up with ideas!

The putrid late morning sun beat down on Cassian like a relentless whip on a horse. The sweat had already soaked through the linen scarf around his neck, and he could feel the damp beneath his ass from where it made contact on the leather saddle.

He took off his hat to wipe his brow: quick, as quickly as he could. Any prolonged exposure to the sun would result in sunburn. And his already tanned skin couldn't take a blow like that. Not now. Not when he was so close to town.

A stray cloud passing overhead covered the sun just enough to grant him a moment of shade, and by the quickened pace of his horse, he could tell the shade was much needed. The town appeared before them, a sad little thing no one really had any use for. Except for Cassian.

He trotted along, the cloud seeming to give him and his trusty black horse solace as they rode into town. Their pace slowed, no need to ride in like a bandit. There were a few people milling about, a few horses, and up ahead, the target location Cassian was seeking: the jail. He tipped his hat to those who passed by on foot, their gazes unsuspecting and casual.

With one fluid movement Cassian got down, tying his horse's reins to the worn wooden post beside a much needed trough. He smiled and patted his horse's muzzle.

“I'll be right back, Kay, you stay out of trouble.” The horse seemed to glare at him before dunking its head back in the water. Kay had been known to set entire towns on fire. Or worse.

The click-clack of Cassian’s spurs thudded on the wood planking as he turned the knob into the prison. He immediately caught sight of him, in a small exposed cell, laying on a cot as he stared up at the ceiling. His leg was crossed over the other as his foot kept time to an invisible beat. His handcuffed wrists were tucked beneath his head. They'd told him he was a genius. They hadn't told him he was a looker. His head rolled over to look at Cassian for a brief moment before his gaze returned to the ceiling. Cassian was suddenly unsure of his willpower.

The local sheriff was resting behind a desk beside the cell, his hat perched over his face as his giant belly rose up and down. Cassian cleared his throat as loud as he could, not wanting to startle the man. No luck. He tried leaving and coming back in, this time slamming the door. That seemed to work.

The sheriff reached for his gun on instinct, but Cassian put his hands up, smiling.

“My apologies for disturbing you, sir, but I'm here to transport your prisoner. My boss sent a telegram out saying I'd be here.”

The sheriff scrutinized Cassian for a moment before searching through the cluttered piles on his desk. Cassian waited patiently, chancing a glance over at his future companion. He’d clearly taken an interest in the situation, now sitting on the bed with his legs hanging off and his handcuffed wrists hanging between his legs. His glare was worse than the sun’s.

“Mmm...Joreth Sward. Yup. Got it right here.” The sheriff raised the telegram aloft as he waddled over to the cell. “It's your lucky day, Bad Bart, looks like you get out of here a day early.”

The man, Bart, glared at the sheriff and then Cassian. “Well paint me excited,” he drawled sarcastically. Cassian almost laughed. Almost. The sheriff handed Cassian a tiny key from his pocket, then unhooked a massive keyring from his belt and shoved one key into the lock of the cell. Cassian could feel his heart pounding right out of his chest as he tucked the key to the handcuffs deep within his pocket.

Bart stood, grabbing his bowler and jacket from where they had been sitting beneath his cot, and waited for the lock to open.

“Wrong key,” Bart said after the sheriff nearly broke they key off he was trying. The sheriff grumbled and brought another key up to the lock, but Bart stopped him. “The one beneath it.”

The sheriff glared but did as Bart had instructed, and sure enough, the lock clicked open. Bart exited the cell, glaring at the sheriff before fixing his eyes on Cassian. He said nothing, but gestured exasperatedly for Cassian to lead the way.

Cassian tipped his hat to the sheriff and patted his holster. “Thank you kindly, sir. I'll take care of him...one way or another.” The sheriff grunted, but remained silent as they exited the prison.

Kay was, thankfully, where Cassian had left him, but he was giving much the same look Bart was. This trip was quite possibly going to be unbearable: it was bad enough Cassian had to deal with one sassy monster, let alone two.

“Where's my horse?” Bart asked suddenly. Cassian frowned.

“No horse. You can ride with me, or you can walk. But I assure you Kay here will make it impossible to keep up once I promise him food.”

Bart glared but got up on the horse, struggling a little with the handcuffs but making it up eventually. Kay gave a snort.

“Don't worry, Bud, the two of us can't weigh that much more than just me,” Cassian assured, patting the horse’s muzzle again.

“Or you could just get me a horse,” Bart called down to Cassian. A menace. Two menaces.

“You don't want to ride all cozy with me, Bad Bart?” Cassian asked with a sly smile. He surely wanted to ride all cozy.

“No. Thanks, Mister Sward,” Bart said, over-pronouncing the name as his mustache twitched in distaste. Cassian shrugged and mounted Kay, wrapping his arms around Bart to grab the reins. He immediately regretted the arrangement. Bart was much too close, much too soft, and smelled too much like longing. This was going to be the toughest job Cassian had taken.


	2. Chapter 2

 

They’d been riding in strained silence for the better part of the day, the closeness of their bodies more apparent by how soaked through with sweat they both were. Bodhi refused to talk: he was still a prisoner. And riding double-back on the horse was humiliating. The horse didn't seem pleased with the circumstances either: every now and then Kay would come to a complete stop and snort, and Joreth would have to soothe him onwards.

Finally, by what Bodhi estimated to be around late afternoon, Joreth guided the horse off the dirt trail they were following. “Bet you're pretty tired, huh? And hungry?” Joreth asked in a musical voice.

Bodhi harrumphed. “Tired from doing what? Sitting here? You're an awful driver.”

Joreth leaned forward, brushing his hand over Bodhi's thigh on his way to patting the horse, and Bodhi had to suppress a gasp.

“I meant Kay, not you, Bad Bart.”

Bodhi bit back a retort as Joreth resumed his position, guiding Kay over to a relatively green patch with a small stream nearby. For once, Bodhi was happy for all the rain they'd been getting lately. Even more happy they were not in the middle of the desert.

Joreth handed his prisoner the reins before hopping off the saddle, offering out a hand to help Bodhi down. Bodhi was stunned. This stranger, this absolute stranger with satisfyingly roguish looks, was not only offering to help him off the horse, but trusted him with the reins.

“Alright there, Bart?” Joreth asked.

Apparently, Bodhi had been silent longer than he realized.

“I'd be more ‘alright’ if I had my own horse,” Bodhi snapped. Joreth just smiled.

“I prefer to keep you close.”

Bodhi frowned, but handed back down Kay’s reins. Joreth slipped the reins around his arm and put a hand behind Bodhi’s back, the other holding his hand, helping guide him down. Bodhi landed too close. Far too close, and wrapped too tightly in Joreth's arms. For a moment, Bodhi thought Joreth was just going to end it all right then and there: kiss him dead. But Kay whinnied and they broke apart.

Joreth immediately guided Kay down to the stream and away from Bodhi, but there was no mistaking the color that had creeped up on his cheeks. Luckily, with Joreth’s attention elsewhere, Bodhi could hide the flush on his cheeks as well.

A breeze whipped through the air, causing Bodhi to grasp at his bowler to keep it blowing off his head. He stood at a distance from Joreth, watching him sit down while Kay grazed. It would've been one thing to have Joreth be rude and uncaring to his horse: it would've made hating him easier. Unfortunately, he was kind, and considerate and clearly treating Kay as if he was his best friend. No, the horse _was_ his best friend. Bodhi couldn't help but smile at the pair, pulled closer by some unknown force. Or maybe Bodhi knew exactly what it was.

“How did you get him?” Bodhi asked in a small voice, struggling to sit down beside Joreth. He turned, his dazzling brown eyes fixed on Bodhi for a moment before he turned back to Kay, who was nibbling on some grass.

“Rescued him. They were using him to haul supplies for the railroad. I freed him. Pretended like I was sent to get the supplies he was hauling, and rode him away. Of course, he fought me the first few days, but now we’re inseparable. And he's still just as cheeky as the first day we met. I actually prefer to ride bareback, but, well, it's easier to use a saddle when you've got precious cargo.”

Bodhi had been so caught up in the fantasy that flashed before him of Joreth riding Kay bareback, the wind blowing through his hair, completely free, he nearly missed Joreth’s innuendo. He felt his cheeks flush once more but he hid it by pulling his hat off, his chains clanging ever so slightly. He stared out into the landscape, his eyes scanning the terrain.

“I was on the railroad line. Engineer, of course. But when people want things done, they'll stop at nothing. Abuse anyone and everything. I quit. Got as far away as I could. Gold mining is where it's at now. Not railroads. And I'm happier. Was, at least.” Bodhi made a show of tugging his wrists so that they chains clanged louder. Joreth made a face at him, and started twisting his hip up, his hand digging in his pocket.

“Your wrists,” he grunted as he kept looking for the key, “are raw red Bart. Why didn't you say something? Gonna end up bleeding,” he finished, finally pulling out the key. Bodhi gaped, his brow stitched together.

“You can't be serious. What's to keep me from running off if I don't have cuffs?”

Joreth shrugged, sticking the key in the lock of the cuffs.

“I may look dumb, Bart, but I'm not. I know you could run away and have these cuffs off quicker than you can say ‘giddy up.’ So the cuffs aren’t it. And I know if you ran away, you'd only get caught again. Pretty price on your pretty head. You're staying because you know running won’t get you anywhere. And that means you have a sense of morals. And that makes you all the more valuable. Not to mention you feel safer in custody than out of it.”

“Valuable?” Bodhi asked incredulously, as Joreth unclasped the cuffs. He tossed them aside and started rubbing his thumbs over Bodhi’s sore wrists. Bodhi winced in pain, but Joreth kept massaging them, smirking at Bodhi’s question.

“You know what I mean. You know why you were imprisoned. Wasn't for murdering someone. Or stealing something. Fraud. War crimes. You know something about the railroad line. And we can't have you running your pretty pink little mouth.”

Bodhi’s eyes darted to the open handcuffs, to Joreth's pistol, and finally to Kay, whose ears were twitching as if he understood every single word. Bodhi turned back to Joreth, glaring and pulling his wrists out of his grasp. He was right, unfortunately.

“So I'm better alive than dead, I know I'm safer in custody than not, and you know it'd be useless for me to try and run, that it?”

Joreth just smirked and stood up, walking over to Kay and rummaging through his rucksack hooker to the saddle. He pulled out a small pan, some food that was wrapped up, and some flint.

“Might as well set up camp. Kay says so.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes but got up, putting his hat back on and looking around for some tinder. He felt like someone was watching him, and sure enough, every time he turned back to Joreth, he was staring at him. Luckily there was a decent supply of twigs and limbs, and Bodhi returned with his load, setting it up as Joreth started striking the flint. It didn't take long for them to get a fire going, and Joreth cooked them up some dried meat and vegetables. For being a campfire meal, Bodhi didn't think it was too bad.

As the sun started sinking in the sky, Joreth hooked Kay’s reins around a stump and checked that they were secure before he pulled out a bedroll and tossed it at Bodhi.

“You can have it. I'm used to sleeping on the dirt, anyway,” Joreth said with a shrug. Bodhi was going to protest, but he was too tired. He rolled out his mat and tucked in, setting his hat beside him as he curled up. As he was trying to drift to sleep, he watched Joreth talk to his horse a bit before he lay on the hard ground, an arm tucked under his head as he stared at the stars. Bodhi wished they had met under different circumstances: Joreth was alluring, handsome, sweet and witty, with just the right amount of ruffian mixed in. But he clearly worked for Empire Railroad, and that was enough to put a sour flavor in Bodhi’s mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassian had fallen asleep watching Bart: he watched every twitch, every mumble, and very turn. Cassian wanted nothing more than to pull Bart in his arms and hold him safe and close. Unfortunately, Cassian knew all he could really do, was watch.  

Sure, he'd been flirting with Bart. With the responses he'd been receiving, he supposed Bart was taking it as a form of mockery. Cassian had meant everything he'd said. Almost. He'd also been telling Bart half-truths, and that very idea had kept Cassian up most of the night. At least Cassian had been honest about Kay, and he supposed that was all that gave him peace of mind and sleep was able to overtake him.

Now, Cassian was awake, but his face was being pecked at by light droplets of rain. As he flickered his eyes open, he glanced over to see Bart sitting up, grabbing his hat to cover his head. Bart gave Cassian a lopsided grin.

“How far’re we out from the next town?”

Cassian sat up, frowning. “Too far. This is all my fault. I need to stop letting Kay decide when he wants to stop for the night. We won't make town until midday,” Cassian said with a heavy sigh.

Bart seemed resolved and just nodded, standing up as a light drizzle kicked in.

“Best we head out now then, Mr. Sward." 

Cassian only nodded, getting up and making his way over to Kay, who was stamping his foot and snorting. “I know, I know. I'm sorry.”

Bart appeared at Cassian’s side, the bedroll and utensils all packed up and ready to be stored back on Kay once again. Cassian secured everything and offered out his hand to Bart, who was frowning and looking away. Cassian followed his gaze to the handcuffs laying on the ground, the rain making a slight ping every time it hit them.

“Shouldn't you get those?” Bart said in a small voice. Cassian wanted to pull him into his arms and drown in his righteousness. He settled on shrugging.

“I trust you,” Cassian said simply. That was a real truth. Bart nodded and hopped up on Kay while Cassian unhooked the reins. He handed them up to Bart while he mounted Kay, and they both managed to maneuver the reins over Bart’s head. Cassian clicked his tongue a few times, a language he and Kay spoke, and they headed for the path once more.

By the time they'd made it about a mile, the rain was steady and they were both soaked to the skin. Cassian couldn't help but notice Bart leaning into him a bit more than the previous day, his body shivering slightly.

“Shit, wind’s picking up, too. I'm afraid I'm taking us right into a storm,” Cassian grumbled. Bart nodded.

“No chance but to ride through it, then. How is Kay with storms?” Bart asked, raising his voice to speak over the rain.

“Surprisingly fine.”

Bart nodded, the shivering becoming more evident to Cassian. 

“That's dandy. Because I'm terrified. Saw a man get struck by lightning and nothing frightens me more.”

Cassian leaned further into Bart’s space, speaking softly in his ear.

“I've got you, Bart,” he said as softly as he could. Bart visibly gulped and crossed his arms, his teeth chattering now. 

Cassian pressed Kay onward, urging him to a trot as they sloshed along the trail, the mud splashing up and making a mess of everything. A crack of lightning followed by a clap of thunder set Bart to whimpering. Cassian took Kay’s rein in one hand as he wrapped his other hand around Bart’s stomach and pulled him in tighter.

“I promise, I've got you,” Cassian whispered. He wanted to pepper Bart’s neck with kisses. Rub his hand up under his shirt to let him know how much he already cared, even though they barely knew each other. But Cassian knew better, and so he bit his lip, determined to get Bart safe and out of the storm as soon as possible. 

The wind started howling and the flashes of lightning and claps of thunder were almost consistent. Cassian could see that Bart had screwed his eyes closed, his arms hugging himself tightly.

“Mr. Sward, how much further?” Bart asked in a whimper. Cassian pulled him in tighter. 

“I think we’re almost there. I can see the town up ahead. Just hold on a little bit more.”

Bart nodded but kept his eyes tightly shut, whimpering each time there was a rumble of thunder.

Cassian pushed Kay on, and soon they were on the town. It was much larger than the one Cassian had gotten Bart from, with more convenience stores and saloons, inns, and even a hospital. They were slightly sheltered from the storm from the buildings, and Cassian got excited when he saw a sign for an inn advertising vacancies. 

“We’re here Bart. Storm’s not through but we can get shelter. Wait until it's passed,” Cassian said in as calm and soothing voice he could muster. Bart nodded against him. 

Cassian led Kay to a hitching post and brought the reins up over his head and handed them to Bart, who was shaking but trying to remain calm. He hopped down, hitching Kay to the post and helping Bart climb off, who immediately nuzzled himself into Cassian’s arms. The air was knocked out of Cassian as he held Bart, rubbing a soothing hand up his back. Another clap of thunder caused Bart to whimper and Cassian pried the man off of him, taking his hand and leading him inside.

The bar of the inn was surprisingly empty for the time of day, and Cassian figured it was on account of the storm. A few heads turned their way, interested in the strangers come in from the storm, but thankfully none of the looks were lingering. They left a trail of muddy, wet footprints as they made their way over to the counter, waving down the bartender. 

The man was older, happy pink cheeks and a kindly smile. He was balding, which was hardly noticeable with his extravagant handlebar mustache.

“What can I do you for, gentlemen?” the bartender asked. 

“My cousin and I need a room. ‘M too dumb and I steered us right in the middle of a storm. Love to get my horse taken care of, too,” Cassian said, digging in his pocket and sliding a few banknotes forward. The man took the money offered and nodded, walking to the end of the counter and sliding out. He grabbed a massive keyring from behind the bar and started leading Cassian and Bart upstairs. 

“Business has been slow. Normally we don't have so many rooms.” 

Cassian nodded in understanding. “This time of year, usually a time for traveling. I thank you kindly for accommodating us.”

The man just nodded, stopping in front of a door and slipping a key in the lock. “You just come downstairs if you need anything. Lamps should be full for you.” 

Cassian smiled. “I will. We will, sir,” Cassian said, pulling Bart along and into the room, the soft glow from the few oil lamps soaking the room in domesticity.

As soon as they were inside the room, Bart peeled off his boots and tossed them aside, sighing. The two of them had left an epic trail of slosh behind them, and there was now a comical pool of water from Bart’s boots. 

“I'm sorry I'm such a scaredy cat. I can sleep on the chair, if you want the bed,” Bart said in a pathetic, self loathing tone. Cassian wanted to pull him onto the bed and cuddle him. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of. Why don't you get yourself comfortable in bed. I'm gonna freshen up. I'm not joking when I tell you you better be naked when I come back. You’re gonna catch cold if you sleep in your wet clothes. Best let them dry out a bit.” 

Bart nodded, still a bit shaken from the storm, and jolted when he saw another flash of lighting. Cassian smiled as softly as he could. “Just get yourself dry and warm, alright. We can share the bed. I promise, I'm not trying to do anything funny.” 

Again, Bart nodded and turned away from Cassian, clearly waiting for him to leave before he stripped down. Cassian decided to wash up in the bathroom, and was surprised to find running water. In his haste to find a town, he'd picked a pretty wealthy one. He was happy to have had more than enough money on him for this detour.

He shut the door behind him, letting the water run a bit in the tub to let it fill up. He peeled out of his wet clothes and dumped them, a loud slosh sound with each garment removed.

Cassian took much longer than he should have in the bathroom, but chances like these were few and far between, and he wanted to give Bart enough time to settle down. 

Sure enough, when Cassian emerged from the bathroom, his soaking clothes in arm, Bart’s clothes were laid out to dry by the radiator, and the man himself was curled up in bed. Cassian set everything out to dry, tucking his pistol beneath his pillow and his money in his wet boot. 

Cassian crept over to the other side of the bed, only pulling back a single layer of sheets so as not to be under the same layer as Bart. He gave his captive one final look before he blew out the flame  in their bedside lamp, plummeting their room into semi darkness. Cassian was lulled to sleep by the distant rumbles of thunder, and the steady, even breathing by the man Cassian wished he didn't have to lie to.


	4. Chapter 4

A snore caused Bodhi to awake with a start, his heart racing as he sat bolt upright in surprisingly comfortable bed. Beside him was the soft, sleeping form of Joreth. Bodhi realized, much to his embarrassment, the snore had been his own.

With catlike tread Bodhi wiggled back down, turning over on his side and staring at the wall. He didn't want to think about Joreth sleeping beside him. And he really didn't want to think about the fact that they were both naked. Bodhi let out a quiet sigh, now entirely too awake to fall back asleep.

His mind started analyzing the day before, now that he'd managed a full night’s sleep. He was free, for the most part. His wrists were still aching a bit from the cuffs, but it wasn't something he'd admit to. Joreth’s touch had been so gentle, massaging his wrists.

Then there was the chivalrous act of Joreth giving up the bed roll to Bodhi. Not to mention his kind words of reassurance as they'd ridden through the storm. He'd held Bodhi so close, it was difficult to remember that he was Joreth’s captive.

Bodhi had been told, when he'd been in prison, that they were headed east, to the town that bred the evil that was Empire Railroad. Joreth was just another lackey.

Bodhi let out another sigh. Joreth was too good for this life.

“That's a loaded sigh there, Bart. What's on your mind?”

Bodhi’s cheeks flushed as he turned to his other side. Suddenly, he was face to face with Joreth, his torso entirely bare. Joreth smiled, his face far too kind. For a moment, Bodhi thought he was going to reach out and cup Bodhi’s cheek. Or maybe that's just what he wanted him to do.

Bodhi gulped and flipped onto his back, pulling the covers up as high as he could. Joreth was unmoved and Bodhi could see him smile, so Bodhi started counting the splinters in the wood above.

“Wondering why you're mixed up with Empire, is all,” Bodhi admitted honestly. Joreth said nothing for a moment, then got out of bed, a move which Bodhi carefully did not look at, turning away from Joreth and pulling the cover up to his head.

“Money. Isn't that why we do everything?”

Bodhi frowned. “No. Sometimes we need to do what's right. What's in our hearts. Money can't buy a clear conscience.”

Joreth sighed. “You're a rare soul, Bad Bart.”

“You have a conscience. So why are you mixed up with Empire?” Bodhi pressed the question again. It was Joreth's turn to sigh, and Bodhi felt the bed shift as the man sat down on the other side.

“It's complicated. If I could tell you, I would.” Bodhi heard the unmistakable sound of boots on the wooden floor and suddenly Joreth was face to face with him, crouching beside the bed. “Get up. I want to check on Kay. Make sure he gets breakfast. You, too. We’ll get real food.”

Bodhi frowned. “Why?”

Joreth stood up, stretching out his limbs. A move which Bodhi most certainly did not watch. “Get up,” Joreth repeated.

“At least go on ahead of me. ‘M not changing in front of you,” Bodhi pouted, pulling the covers up over his head and huffing. He heard a laugh and the click of boots, and then the door opening and closing. Bodhi waited a few beats before flinging his covers off and getting out of bed.

For the most part, Bodhi’s clothes were dry, but still a bit damp. And surprisingly clean for having been covered in mud when he took them off. There was a faint smell of lavender emanating from them, and Bodhi hesitantly picked them up to sniff.

“That son of a bitch!” Bodhi said with a twisted smile. At some point during the night, Joreth had stealthily gotten up and washed out all of Bodhi's clothes in the tub, using the soap to clean them. After a quick freshen up, he pulled everything on, giving his shirt a pleased sniff. As he sat down on the bed to pull his boots on, he realized Joreth had even tried to clean them as well.

He felt cleaner and more fresh than he had in a long time, and had a bit more spring in his step as he left the room. The bar connected to the Inn was mostly abandoned, just a few shady patrons nestled in a corner, but nothing unusual. The bartender/innkeeper gave Bodhi a nod as he left, finding that outside, the sun was warm and bright. He shoved his hands in his pockets, whistling a bit as he searched for the stables.

He found Joreth just inside the stables, sitting on his heels and in deep conversation with Kay. He was speaking to him in Spanish, and Bodhi sadly didn't know much to pick out what he was saying, so he just stood back, leaning against the doorframe to the stables and watching Joreth with a smile. Joreth was beaming, talking fast and elaborating with his arms. Kay, surprisingly, seemed to be listening to him and snorting, as if he was interjecting his thoughts. Suddenly, Joreth’s tone changed and his gestures sank, as if someone had deflated him. Then he unmistakably wiped a tear from his eye, sniffled, looked up at the ceiling at stood up, patting Kay’s muzzle.

Bodhi wasn't sure what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, which was pull Joreth into a hug, but he settled on pretending like he had just found the stables, stepping outside and then coming back in, whistling loudly.

“How's Kay this mornin’?” Bodhi asked with a smile. Joreth just grunted at Bodhi and looked away, securing the saddle on Kay and checking his bags.

“Sorry I asked,” Bodhi said indignantly. He hated himself for it immediately, but he couldn't take it back. Joreth just glared at him, leading Kay outside and pushing past Bodhi. Once he was outside, he hopped up on to Kay, not looking at Bodhi or offering to help him up. Bodhi just stood there, frowning.

“Your horse is inside. Got her ready for you,” Joreth stated coldly. Bodhi was excited and deflated at the same time: it'd been a rush sharing Kay, and now it was familiar and comforting. On the other hand, Bodhi did really prefer to have his own horse.

“Thanks. I can't even imagine how much that must've cost you. I...thank you,” Bodhi said with a smile. Joreth just kept frowning. It either cost him a lot, or he was sorry to be riding alone. Bodhi hoped it was the latter.

Sure enough, he found a mare all saddled up and ready to go. She was a beautiful palomino, her coat absolutely golden, and she nuzzled her head in Bodhi's hand when he offered it out to her. He walked her out of the stable and outside, and she shook her beautiful white main. “I hope we can be great friends,” Bodhi said to her, patting her muzzle before mounting her. Bodhi looked over to Joreth, who was still in a mood. “‘M all set whenever you are,” Bodhi called over. Joreth said nothing and just led the way into the town. They trotted past several buildings, Bodhi getting used to the mare.

“She have a name?” Bodhi called over to Joreth. His response was a gruff “no.” Bodhi shrugged, patting the horse. “How about...Polly? You like that, girl? Polly the Palomino?” The horse whinnied at Bodhi's touches, which just made Bodhi smile. “Polly it is!” He stooped over to give her a kiss behind the ear, and caught Joreth’s eye as he sat back. Joreth was smiling, finally, but he turned away as soon as he caught eyes with Bodhi.

“Mind telling me what's up your ass?” Bodhi called over to him.

Joreth kept glaring on ahead. “I can't tell you. Mind your business.” Well, the sour-faced Joreth was back. That didn't take long at all. They rode through the town, Bodhi realizing how much bigger it was than when they had raced in during the storm. Just as they reached the last few buildings, Joreth started leading Kay over to a hitching post. Bodhi frowned, following behind.

“What're we stopping for?” he asked cautiously.

“Breakfast. Told you we were gonna get it, Bart,” Joreth grunted. Bodhi just smiled and shook his head.

Joreth was already tying Kay’s reins to the post before Bodhi had even dismounted, stomping inside what Bodhi supposed was a restaurant of some kind. As he was hitching Polly to the post, he could smell the sweet scent of really food wafting in the air. He felt his stomach do a flip flop as he went inside, the door ringing above to announce his entrance. Joreth was already seated beside the window at a table for two, a menu completely concealing his face.

Bodhi took in the restaurant: there were many tables of varying sizes, each covered with a white tablecloth and a small arrangement of flowers in the center. There were a few other patrons, some eating, and some sipping coffee as they read the town’s paper or simply talked. He slipped into his chair, picking up one of the menus.

“I don't know when the last time was I had real food. What're you getting?” Bodhi asked curiously. Cassian just grunted and pointed to an order of eggs and potatoes.

“I'll have that too, then. And coffee.” For the first time that morning, Joreth looked at Bodhi intentionally and smiled. “I love coffee.” Bodhi nodded eagerly and smiled.

“They wouldn't let me have any in jail. It was the worst thing about jail, actually.”

Joreth smiled knowingly. “It always is.”

Bodhi raised an eyebrow. “How would you know?”

Joreth was saved from answering by the waiter coming by and taking their orders. There was something even more alluring about Joreth now, and Bodhi couldn't help but stare at him, even though he was trying to look elsewhere. The waiter returned with their drinks, and Bodhi eagerly sipped his coffee. Joreth, it seemed, was just as eager to drink his.

They sat in awkward silence, the only noise coming from hushed conversations of the few other patron’s and the occasional click of plates from the kitchen. Bodhi tried so many times to strike up a conversation, but kept falling flat. The waiter saved them again, returning with their plates of hot food.

Before Bodhi dug into his food, he cleared his throat and look at Joreth with a small smile. “Thanks for. For feeding me. And cleaning my clothes. I know that was you. And for Polly. I’d say I owe you but I don't have any money.”

Joreth smiled, a genuine smile, and shook his head. “You can pay me back another way, Bart.”

Bodhi blushed and Joreth seemed to realize he'd made an innuendo.

“Cooking. Or-or something,” Joreth tried. Bodhi looked at him smugly. “Yeah. Or something.”

Joreth’s face was a deep crimson the rest of the meal and Bodhi couldn't help but smirk every time Joreth caught his eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a date, but I had some health issues! I'm back now!

Getting Bart a horse was the most painful thing Cassian had had to endure so far. It wasn't the money, though she'd cost Cassian the entirety of his reserve money, but rather the separation from Bart. Riding two to a saddle wasn't comfortable, but having someone that close, aside from Kay, was strangely comforting for someone who was used to being alone. Seeing Bart’s face light up when he saw Polly, and how sweet he was with her, however, was worth the pain.

They’d ridden in silence since leaving the town for several hours, but the morning’s conversation seemed to still be fresh in Cassian’s mind. Had Bart really meant what he said? And had he actually managed to make Cassian blush? Cassian could only dream that what Bart said was true, but it could never be. Looking over at Bart now, though, humming to himself and occasionally patting Polly’s neck, Cassian wondered if maybe it didn't have to be just a dream.

They caught eyes, and Cassian quickly looked away, his darting his gaze across the landscape ahead. There were less trees, which meant less shade, but there was still grass and green brush, which was a good sign. There was a slight wind, and Cassian could faintly smell the lavender from the soap he'd used to wash Bart's clothing. He still wasn't even sure what had possessed him to do it. Probably the same thing that had made him spend his emergency funds on a horse for the man.

Kay’s ears twitched, just in the slightest of ways, and Cassian was suddenly on full alert. He flashed a look at Bart, who frowned in confusion but kept silent. One of the reasons why Cassian loved and trusted Kay so much was that he could sense danger from miles away.

Their pace slowed, and Bart and Polly kept in step beside them, Bart still flashing looks at Cassian. Kay had stopped and completely turned them around, so whatever it was, the horse seemed confident they could face the threat head on.

“Psst!” Bart finally hissed over at Cassian. “Mind telling me what's going on?”

Cassian’s eyes darted around before he looked back at Bart. “Danger ahead. Stay alert,” he said shortly. Bart just nodded, looking determined rather than scared or anxious, as Cassian had wrongly assumed he'd be. Then again, Cassian had been wrong about Bart from the moment he'd met him.

They continued forward in weighted silence, Bart’s gaze shifting around just as much as Cassian’s. The terrain was too bare: if anyone was planning a sneak attack, there was no cover for anyone. Cassian let his attention focus on his right side, as he figured Bart would handle the left since that was the side he was on. He spotted an abandoned campsite, and turned back to Bart only to discover Bart was entirely gone, with Polly still trotting beside Kay. Cassian could feel his pulse quicken to an ungodly rate as he started screaming Bart’s name.

There was absolutely no sign of Bart anywhere, or even a struggle, and it was taking every bit of Cassian’s control to not just jump off of Kay and start running. He had the trouble of needing to take care of Polly so she didn't run off if she got spooked, and Cassian managed to get Kay close enough to her that he could reach over and grab her reins. The best course of action, it seemed, was to just start heading back in the direction they'd just come from. Maybe Bart had simply hopped off to take a leak or something. It wouldn't be entirely out of the question.

They'd only made it a few steps when the sound of several gunshots pierced the air , a sound that went straight to Casian’s soul. “No...Bart...please,” he moaned.

There was a sound of galloping and whooping heading towards Cassian from beyond the small hill he'd just re-passed. He froze, his hand hovering over his pistol. The low dust was swirling about the two or three riders approaching him, his heart in his throat as he half-expected them to be dragging Bart along behind. Cassian gulped, his hand tightening on the reins he was holding.

“Don't worry, Andor. Your boy is safe for now!” the leader called out. Cassian said nothing. They knew his name, and that was dangerous. And they already knew Bart meant something to him, and that was deadly.

The small gang, which turned out to be three men lead by a woman, stopped several yards from Cassian, the leader now flipping her wild hair off of her shoulders.

“Your boy is good with a pistol. You're a lucky one, Andor. Won't make much difference for either of you when the time comes, but you'll at least survive until then.”

“The hell are you talking about?” Cassian finally yelled. The leader just smirked. “We've all got secrets, Andor. You oughta know that better than anyone.”

With that, the gang moved out, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. Cassian had been so focused on them, he hadn't noticed Bart walking towards him, way off in the distance, and clutching his shoulder. Cassian raced towards him with Polly in tow, stopping when he couldn't take it anymore and leaping off of Kay, trusting him and Polly to stay put.

“Bart! What the hell happened? Are you hurt?” Cassian stammered as he ran.

Bart looked up at Cassian and smiled, a look that went straight to Cassian’s heart.

“‘’M alright. Just banged my shoulder but it's just sore is all.” Cassian didn't stop running. He ran straight at Bart and pulled him into a tight hug, careful of his shoulder.

“I was so worried. And then I heard the shots and I thought you were a goner.” Cassian’s voice was trembling, his teary eyes hidden by the hug. He could feel Bart shake his head against him.

“Thought I was a goner, too. But I was too quick for ‘em.”

“For who?”

“Them,” Bart said, pointing back behind him. “Small gang. Trying to get my bounty. They snuck up on us, and nicked me right off of Polly and gagged me. But they didn't bother with my hands and feet. We only made it here when I managed to get a gun and turn it on them. And then that other group showed up. Not sure what they were about, but they took care of the last one for me, and then just took off. Were they talking to you?”

Cassian gulped and shook his head, slowly pulling away from Bart. “No, they just…told me to keep an eye out,” Cassian lied.

Bart seemed convinced but was staring up into Cassian’s eyes and it was all too much. They were too close again, but Cassian was going to close the distance this time. Bart already had his eyes closed, his long lashes splayed out and his far too pink lips gently parted. So close, and then Kay whinnied. The trance was broken, and Bart started walking towards Kay, leaving Cassian behind.

“You were right. About there being trouble, I mean. Thanks,” Bart said, patting Kay’s muzzle. The horse looked mildly appeased, incling his head to Bart’s touch.

Cassian came up beside Bart and patted his good shoulder. “Let's set up camp while we're here. I know we didn't travel far today, and it's not even that late, but this seems as good a place as any. Besides, I need a break after all that excitement.”

Bart nodded, finding a place to hitch Polly with Kay as Cassian started collecting brush for a fire. All Cassian had to do now was make it until tomorrow without saying or doing something stupid.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two rival gangs after Bodhi, but one's now been vanquished. The remaining gang knows Cassian. What's their aim? Who are they really after?


	6. Chapter 6

Bodhi and Joreth had spent the majority of the day setting up a suitable fire and collecting water for their canteens and other forms of sustenance, such as wild berries. The temperature was quite pleasant, thanks to the recent rains; not too hot and not too cold. Still, Joreth refused to let Bodhi exert himself too much. He was absolutely convinced that Bodhi’s shoulder was worse than it was. It was also apparent that Joreth had woken up much earlier than he had pretended to that morning and gotten Bodhi all sorts of supplies: his own bedroll, a few canteens, and even his own eating utensils. Something told Bodhi Joreth hadn't been expecting to actually care about his captive.

Bodhi’s heart was full and empty at the same time. He thought his life had been over when he'd been captured, but as soon as they'd dragged him a little ways, he could tell by their bickering and inattention to his restraints that escape was possible. As his captors entered a heated argument, all but ignoring Bodhi, he'd managed to grab a pistol and turn it on them. He'd aimed to harm and not kill, but when the second group showed up, Bodhi had jumped away as they started firing on the men, which was when Bodhi had smashed shoulder on a rock. The second group finished off every last man, leaving Bodhi with a laugh, as if it had been sport. It was all very curious.

When Bodhi had made his way back to Joreth, though, he'd felt his heart beat faster than when he'd been dragged off of Polly. Joreth had run and scooped him into a hug, and suddenly Bodhi felt safe and protected. He took one look into Joreth’s eyes and knew this was as good a moment as ever: he was going to kiss him, once and for all. Then Kay had broken the moment and Bodhi fled, his courage lost.

Now, Joreth sat cooking up some sort of a dinner, with Bodhi patiently waiting, his knees drawn up to his chest and his hat beside him. He offered Joreth a smile, but it was met with a frown. Still, he kept up his polite countenance.

“Mr. Sward, if you could do anything in the world, be anything you want to be, what would it be?”

Joreth grunted, but then his face softened as he kept stirring whatever it was he had in the pot, his eyes fixed to his task.

“When I was younger, I was always fascinated with ships. I think if I could choose anything, any life at all, I'd like to be a pirate captain.”

Bodhi stood up, getting closer to Joreth and sitting down right beside him. “I think that would be fun. I can see you, standing on the bow of a ship, the sea breeze whipping through your hair.” Bodhi stopped himself before letting his own fantasies run away with him. Joreth gave Bodhi a curious look, his eyebrow raised. Bodhi looked away and cleared his throat. “I think I'd like to have a hot air balloon. I'd love to be up in the sky, and travel great distances over land. None of this train business. In the sky. Free.”

Joreth stopped stirring and smiled at Bodhi, the first real smile he'd gotten in a long time. “Masters of the sea and sky, we could be,” Joreth declared. Bodhi nodded enthusiastically. “Masters of the sea and sky. I like that.” They shared a moment, one of those moments that tore at Bodhi’s soul, but Joreth finally turned away and started stirring the pot once more. He still had a grin on his face, though.

Bodhi drew his knees up to his chest once more, trying to peer into the pot.

“Whatcha making?”

Cassian glanced over at Bodhi then back to the pot and laughed.

“I'm not really sure, to be honest. I took some of our dried meat and threw it in with the berries, and it seems to be making a sort of caramelized glaze type thing. Want a try?” Joreth asked, scooping a little onto the wooden spoon he was using and holding it out for Bodhi. Bodhi threw caution to the wind and circled his lips around the spoon, drawing back with a grin and a moan, still chewing. Joreth just blinked at him. “‘S delicious whatever it is!” It took a moment for Joreth to start stirring again, still holding the spoon a loft, and he was undeniably blushing. “I'm glad you like it, cariño,” he said softly. He seemed to realize he'd made an error in what he said and coughed.

Bodhi looked at Joreth quizzically. “What does that mean? That word?”

Joreth’s blush deepened, but he took on a gruff attitude once more, standing up suddenly and getting the wooden bowls and spoons for their meal. Bodhi wasn't going to get a response. Joreth scooped an even amount into both of their bowls and passed a bowl and spoon over to Bodhi, not even looking at him.

They ate in silence, Bodhi trying to catch Joreth’s gaze and Joreth refusing to give it. When they finished, Bodhi stood to collect Joreth’s bowl but was stopped by Joreth standing up, grabbing Bodhi’s bowl out of his hand. “You're injured. Stay put,” Joreth said flatly. Bodhi frowned, reaching out to take his bowl back. “It's not that bad.” Joreth turned away from Bodhi to block him from taking his bowl. “Then I'm being nice to you because you almost…” Joreth’s sentence had started strong, but even he didn't seem to realize the impact he'd have on himself. Bodhi smirked and sat back down, but said nothing. He heard Joreth rummaging in his pack, talking to Kay once more in Spanish.

The sun was setting now, the sky painted a beautiful blue and pink. Bodhi sighed and lay back in the grass, the crackling of the near fire soothing. With the sun going down, it was growing cold, and Bodhi knew they'd have to be tentative to the fire to stay warm tonight. There was no chance Bodhi would fall asleep tonight, though. The name Joreth had called Bodhi had been spoken so sweetly, he couldn't help but let his thoughts be consumed by the word’s meaning. Then there had been their almost kiss. A shuffle of feet by Bodhi’s head, however, snapped him back to the present.

“Sit up, Bart. I want a look at that shoulder of yours.”

Bodhi snorted a laugh. “Mr. Sward, it's really not bad. I swear. I'm not just saying that.” There was no response, so Bodhi sat up a little and saw Joreth standing with his arms crossed, some sort of small satchel in one of his hands. “Fine! Fine! I'll let you take a look,” Bodhi whined. He sat up, facing away from Joreth, who knelt down behind him. Bodhi’s stomach twisted as Joreth started tugging at Bodhi’s jacket and shirt, trying to get a look at his shoulder.

“If you wanted me to take my clothes off, all you had to do was ask. Would've happily complied,” Bodhi teased. Joreth just grunted, sitting back on his heels and letting Bodhi take care of his own jacket and slipping off his suspenders and unbuttoning his shirt. He set his clothes to the side and smiled at Joreth. “Better?”

Joreth was all business as Bodhi felt fingers touch his shoulder, gently pushing into the muscle. “You've got a nasty bruise, Bart. I'm gonna put a poultice on it. Should help with the bruising.”

Bodhi just nodded as he felt a cold, wet compress on his shoulder. He shivered, not expecting the cold. A rough but gentle hand wrapped around his stomach, and as much as he suspected it was just to help apply a little pressure to where Joreth was holding the poultice, Bodhi couldn't help but feel a different type of chill run through him. They sat unmoving for several moments, and Bodhi distinctly felt a warm breath on his neck, maybe even the brush of lips. “Trying to warm you up,” Joreth said in an almost whisper.

“Mmm...” Bodhi hummed, his eyes falling shut. Joreth took his hands away almost immediately, his hand on Bodhi's shoulder just the poultice a little before he got up completely.

“If it starts hurting, tell me, and we’ll get a sling made up for you,” Joreth huffed. He was already back beside Kay, putting things away and unhooking his bedroll before Bodhi could even respond. Bodhi numbly put his shirt, suspenders and jacket back on, glad for the warmth but longing for Joreth’s touch. There was so much Bodhi wanted to say, so much more than the flirting that had been going on between them since the beginning: it was much deeper than that now.

Bodhi sighed and lay back down, flopping his his hat over his eyes. He heard Joreth settling down, and then heard the faint sound of a harmonica being played. Bodhi uncovered his eyes to peer over at Joreth, who was sitting cross legged beside the fire on top of his bedroll, playing a sweet tune. The fire light glinted off the metal of the harmonica, and the jumping flames cast shadows over Joreth’s face, his eyes closed as he focused on his song. It was almost sad, but just not quite, it seemed to Bodhi. He could almost think of words that went to the tune, but found he was too shy to voice them. It was as if Joreth was putting music to all of the emotions Bodhi felt. Bodhi sat up, transfixed, drifting through the notes of the melody like an ocean sweeping him along. He smiled and clapped when Joreth seemed to finish his long song, and the man just shrugged, pocketing the harmonica.

“Passes the time. I like to make up tunes,” Joreth said softly. Bodhi beamed at him. “I thought it was beautiful. Haunting, really. Do you name them? Your songs, I mean?” Joreth lay back, his gaze fixed on the sky above.

“El señor del cielo y de mi corazón," Joreth said softly.

“I don't know what it means, but it sounds nice.” Bodhi decided to press his luck, and turned towards Joreth. “What does ‘cariño’ mean? That word you said before?”

Joreth fixed Bodhi with a firm stare before finally speaking. “It's a term of endearment. ‘Cariño’ means ‘sweetie.’” With that, Joreth plopped back down and turned on his side, facing away from Bodhi. Bodhi got up and made his way over to Kay, pulling out his bedroll and returning back to the fireside. He looked over at Joreth and knew he wasn't sleeping, but decided to keep quiet. He rolled out his bedroll and tucked himself in, staring up at the sky. This was getting too complicated for Bodhi’s heart. Was he still Joreth’s captive? Was he still going to take Bodhi to Empire? Maybe they could just run off and live happy and free together. That seemed like the only option now. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After brainstorming with colettebronte, I am back! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

Cassian wasn't sure if he was relieved that the sun was finally rising, or if he was frustrated with himself in not being able to fall asleep. He glanced over at Bart, sleeping curled up and looking far too soft with the early peaks of purples and pinks in the sky illuminating his face. Cassian rolled over onto his other side and sighed. In all of Cassian’s life, he'd never let himself succumb to feelings for another person like he'd already done with Bart, and for that he felt ashamed and fearful: he was lying to Bart. What would happen when Bart found out the truth? Was Bart sincere when he flirted? Or did he feel obligated as Cassian’s prisoner. Cassian had let slip his true thoughts far too many times and far too early on. At least he hadn't been lying about his feelings.

Bart had a way about him, a quirkiness that only endeared him to Cassian further. Cassian had fretted too much over his bruise, and he'd only made the situation worse by offering to rub a poultice on Bart’s bare skin. What was Cassian thinking? He was lucky to have only just barely kissed his skin, but he was a fool for not stopping himself from calling Bart “cariño.” Everything in that moment had just felt right and so intimate it was terribly difficult for Cassian to pull away.

Cassian was truly lost on the man, and he'd stayed up the entire night thinking about him, replaying their interactions, and then trying to figure out how he could possibly detach himself from him. There was no way Bart would forgive Cassian when he found out Cassian’s task had been to obtain all of the secrets about the Empire from him and then turn him over to the Rebels so that they could use him for their own purposes. Nothing harmful, merely academic. But they still intended to use him. Cassian would never see Bart again, or at least Cassian was certain Bart would not want to see him again, and the prospect of that had his mind racing even more.

Cassian let out a grunt as he finally decided to get up, his body stiff and sore and unwilling to let him stand smoothly. He stretched and yawned, then brushed himself off as he collected up his bedroll and blankets. Once he folded everything, he made his way over to Kay, who was watching him as though he knew he'd been up the whole night, and even worse why he'd been up all night.

“Go on and say it. I’m an idiot.”

Kay snorted and shook his head.

“What am I going to do, Kay?” Cassian asked as he stared tucking his things away. “You were right. Everything. He's got my heart and I'm such an idiot. How do I fix this?”

Kay flicked his ears, and Cassian sighed heavily, leaning his head against the horse’s neck.

“I can't tell him the truth. I really do think he can do good for us. And he'd be safe. But if I tell him I've been lying to him this whole time, he won't trust me. Maybe it'll be worth it. As long as he's safe, I guess that's what really matters.” Cassian jumped as he heard Bart stirring from his sleep, yawning and sitting up. He looked around and when his eyes found Cassian’s, he smiled.

“I love watching the sun rise, don't you? All the colors melting together in the sky?”

Cassian turned away and nodded, walking towards Polly to check on her. “I suppose,” he said softly. Cassian glanced over his shoulder to see Bart tending to his blankets, sloppily rolling them up and walking towards Cassian, who couldn't help the slight quirk up at the edges of his mouth. “I think we ought to fold those up a bit better, Bart.” The man shrugged, holding out his load to Cassian.

“Then we’ll have to do it together because I've never had to bother with things like this.” Cassian helped Bart untangle his mess of blankets and they started fluffing them out and folding them properly.

“Never?”

Bart shook his head. “When I was with the Empire, I didn't have a blanket. Just slept with a jacket or whatever was on hand for warmth. And I've tried to put any memories I have of my family out of my mind.”

Cassian felt a lump rise in his throat but willed it away. He felt so much for this man, and could relate to him, too. Further still, he wanted nothing more than to wrap him in as many blankets as he could find and keep him in his arms. It was best that Cassian said nothing. He needed to try and detach his feelings from Bart as soon as possible. It was for the best.

“How far do you think we’ll travel today?” Bart asked as they both started packing their things away. Cassian glanced over at Bart and shrugged. “Dunno. We should only be a few days out now, though.”

Bart paused and looked around, then nodded. It seemed that in that brief moment, Cassian’s words had reminded Bart of the whole situation once more: that he was Cassian's prisoner. “Oh,” the man managed to croak out before adjusting his tack and gear on Polly.

Every part of Cassian’s being ached for Bart, but he knew that if he could just manage to get the man to the rebels, everything would be alright; he need only keep up his lies for a little while longer. A coldness seemed to drift between them now, and as much as it pained Cassian, he was almost relieved at Bart’s changed attitude.

Cassian did a final check of their belongings, then hopped up on Kay, the horse throwing him a knowing look. Bart followed suit and waited for Cassian to take the lead, his face devoid of emotions.

As they rode on, Bart kept his distance from Cassian, opting to ride behind rather than beside as he'd done before. Cassian glanced back every so often, and the looks he received from Bart were nothing shy of loathing.

They came upon a bustling mining town around mid-morning, and Cassian decided to make a proper stop so that they could at least get a warm meal. Cassian had only made this specific journey a few times before, and he knew there weren't any more stops from here on out. He led them to a saloon, where they both exchanged a look as they heard shouting coming from within. They hitched their horses and hopped down, Cassian’s hand wandering to his holster as Bart came up beside him.

“What should we do?” Bart hissed in a whisper.

Cassian kept his eyes forward and shook his head, not really knowing what to do. The last thing he needed was to be involved in some petty argument, but if it escalated like so many fights he'd seen before, it wouldn't be long before it moved outside and involved gun fire.

Bart grabbed onto Cassian’s sleeve, and Cassian could tell in that one gesture that Bart was depending on him for protection. There was more shouting, and Cassian bent low and crept towards one of the windows with Bart following along beside him. They flattened themselves against the wooden building and Cassian dared to glance inside the window.

He saw two weary and worn-looking men, one gruff and burly, the other more slight of frame, but what was most surprising was that everyone else inside the saloon seemed completely unfazed by their argument. Suddenly, the gruff man let out a burst of laughter and sat down. The other man started laughing, too, and Cassian couldn't help the audible sigh that escaped him. Bart looked at Cassian quizzically, not having seen what had happened.

“It seems to have passed, whatever it was,” Cassian said with a slight smile and shrug. Bart immediately released his hand from Cassian and stepped back, nodding.

“I'm glad of that. I didn't want to have to save your sorry ass,” he said far too casually. He led the way into the saloon, and Cassian followed behind him, feeling the guilt of his situation resting heavier upon his shoulders. At least Bart had already taken to loathing Cassian rather than Cassian feeling the sting after he revealed his true intentions.

They sat at a small square table near one of the windows, and Bart sat down with a huff, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms as he looked everywhere but at Cassian. Cassian decided to look outside, and watched as people ran about their daily business, wishing he had a life of normalcy. He saw a young child run after a dog with something in its mouth, and he couldn't help but smile. His eyes glanced to Bart, who also seemed to be watching and was smiling, until he realized that Cassian was looking at him and frowned once more. Cassian hated himself.

“What can I get you two fellows?” a woman's voice cut through. Cassian startled and looked up to see a kindly, older woman with a round face, and silvery hair pulled back into a loose bun standing beside their table with a tray.

“A whiskey. Beef and potatoes, please,” Cassian said with as much of a smile as he could muster at the woman. Bart unfolded his arms and sat upright, suddenly the very picture of etiquette.

“I'll have the same, please. Ma’am,” he said in a sweet voice. She nodded and turned away, leaving them to their awkward silence once more. Cassian looked out the window once more, and saw the western sky darkening, a storm approaching the town.

“Shit. I hadn't even considered it could storm. Seems like the damn weather has done nothing but slow us down.”

“Good,” Bart said shortly. “The weather wants to stop you from making horrible decisions, Mr. Sward.”

Cassian opened his mouth to retort when the woman returned, setting down their glasses. “Looks like a storm’s coming. I hope you weren't planning on traveling today.”

Bart gave Cassian a sly smirk, his eyes fixed on Cassian as he responded. “No plans, now.”

The woman looked up and behind her, then back at the pair. “There's a few open rooms right now. If the storm doesn't pass, that is.”

Cassian gave Bart a look. What if he was planning to do something to Cassian? With a storm raging, no one would hear Cassian's cries of distress if the man tried to strangle him or something. Cassian gulped. Now his mind was coming up with scenarios in which Bart tried to murder him. He prayed the storm would pass quickly.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Cassian said with a smile. “We may just have to take one.” The woman nodded and headed back towards the kitchen, and Cassian watched her until she was out of sight, then started surveying the saloon for places in which he could escape if need be. He shifted his gaze back and found Bart staring at him, an almost pained expression on his face. Cassian felt his stomach do a turn and picked up his whiskey and took a swig, trying to not look at Bart, but it was useless.

“Why, Mr. Sward?” Bart finally asked, breaking their silence. “Why do you have to bring me back? You're not an awful person. I know you have at least some semblance of a heart, so why bring me back to the Empire? Is it really money? Are they paying you a lot for me? Because if it's money I could find you some, honest.”

Cassian sighed and looked down at his drink, swirling it around in the glass.

“Please. I asked you before not to ask me. It's too complicated for me to explain right now. But I'll explain it. I will. I promise. The time isn't right yet.”

“When is the right time? When I'm dead? They'll just kill me. You have to know that, Mr. Sward. I'm a threat to them as long as I can talk, and I'll tell everyone how corrupt they are until my last breath.” There was a fire burning in Bart’s eyes now, and it was all Cassian could do from not telling Bart the whole truth. If he told Bart now, he'd risk their entire relationship changing, and he had to make it all the way back to the safety of his friends without the Empire coming after them. As it stood right now, Cassian could effectively play out the role of captor with allegiance to the Empire if the situation arose. If Bart knew he was going to turn him over to the rebels opposing Empire Railroad, he could also risk the man taking off in frustration or anger, and they needed every secret he could tell them.

“Please, Mr. Sward. Don't turn me over to them,” Bart begged again. He was going to wear Cassian down now. Bart was getting desperate, and Cassian wondered how much longer he could hold out. He was spared coming up with a reply by the woman returning with their food, but Cassian distinctly saw a tear trailing down Bart’s face.

“Just starting to rain now,” she remarked as she set their food down. Cassian glanced outside and saw a flash of lightning in the distance. Bart was right about one thing: the weather really did seem to be making an effort to slow them down. Bart made a whimpering noise at the thunder, and Cassian remembered the man’s fearfulness of storms. He tucked into his food, and looked up with his fork just inches from his face to see Bart staring at him, his eyes brimming with tears. Cassian set his fork down and stood up from the table. “I'm going to see about stabling Kay and Polly until this storm has passed,” he said softly. “Please eat. You're safe inside.”

Cassian all but ran to the door, not being able to look at Bart one more second. He tried to preoccupy his mind with the horses, and unhitched them both, Kay giving him a shake of his head as he pulled his reins. “I'm sorry, your highness. It's just a little rain. You'll get over it.” Kay whinnied and snorted as Cassian tugged he and Polly to the nearest stable, and looked around for someone to help him.

The rain started falling heavier and the wind had picked up, and Cassian cursed the situation. “Just once, I’d appreciate something going right!” For a fleeting moment, Cassian wondered if there was some divine purpose to the weather behaving as it had.

He walked with the horses to the back of the stables and found no one, so he started calling out, hoping someone would hear him in the rain. “Hello? Hello?” he repeated over and over. He sighed, bringing the horses back around front and squinting through the rain. Finally, someone emerged from within a stall and started walking through the stables. Cassian started waved to them when suddenly, there was a great electric bolt crackling and booming down that struck a small sapling behind the stable. Polly reared up on her hind legs and whinnied, and the last thing Cassian saw was a hoof coming down on top of him.

 


End file.
